This description relates to automatic configuration of capacitors and power converters in a power source.
Power converters and capacitors are used to supply power to a load. In some cases, capacitors using various techniques to achieve a very high charge storage capacity in a relatively small volume (i.e., “super capacitors” or “ultra capacitors”) are used. Although the higher capacities in smaller physical forms are deemed desirable, such capacitors are also noted for having a very limiting maximum voltage across the anode and cathode. It is not uncommon for super capacitors or ultra capacitors to have a maximum permissible voltage between the anode and cathode of approximately 2.5 volts. This is highly limiting in comparison to, for example, some varieties of electrolytic capacitors which may permit a voltage as high as hundreds of volts.
Highly limiting maximum voltages for such capacitors (such as 2.5 volts) can become even more problematic where such capacitors prove to have an tendency for building up a charge over time from exposure to various electrical environments, since such capacitors will likely build up a charge at its maximum voltage. This tendency can further limit the manner in which such a capacitor is used, since such a capacitor having a maximum voltage of 2.5 volts may effectively be useable only at or near that voltage, rather than throughout a full range of voltages from 0 to 2.5 volts (i.e., from zero to its maximum voltage).